


Bird's Delivery Service

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Little plot but with some fluff as an exchange, Love Triangles, M/M, Qrow is strangely top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a faunus is already hard enough, but when you are a bird faunus it's kind of harder but in an easier way..Discontinued
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. A Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I know the acronym is BDS. I wonder what the M will be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Being a faunus is already hard enough, but when you are a bird faunus it's kind of harder but in an easier way.

Qrow and Raven were considered lucky when the tribe sent them to hunt down huntsmen. Because when both were caught by one, those two were not taken easily. Another huntsman, more like a professor had given them mercy.

"From now on, you two are addressed as delivery people. It's like being a mailman but more suitable since you guys have wings." The professor name Ozpin said.  
Weeks later the twins moved on from their tribe to a shop. One of the twins called it bullshit and left the shop, only to come back at the evening.

Raven dropped the last box of the truck and whined. "It's been two weeks and I still don't know what old-man went by 'being suitable since you guys have wings.'"

"Beats me. At least be glad you're still alive because those huntsmen were about to annihilate us."

...

Raven was still sleeping when the two young twins had their first order. It all made sense to Qrow on why bird faunus are good luck for people. In front of him was a box that looked small, but when carried the weight is as heavy as 17 stones being held on a pouch.

Qrow accepted it of course. He grabbed a bag and stuffed the box in there and flies off.

The problem is bird faunuses are not just wings on the back no no no. The wings are on their arms, it would be difficult to just carry a heavy box, they would have to use bags.

...

It's been 17 years since that had happened, both twins had turned thirty one years old. Raven left to go back to lead the tribe, tired of her arms feeling numb and how she only flies off on the bad days (like storms and hot weather). It had left off to Qrow doing all the work, and to pay taxes since he is now both a fully fledged mailman and a huntsman. Ozpin thought that Qrow needed to be a huntsman just to self defend himself.

Qrow found being a huntsman was useless when he was stuck at Beacon for 4 years. It consumes time from him being the mailman Oz had a request for him to do. _Maybe being a huntsman wasn't a bad idea_ Qrow thought while watching the nevermore he slew, turning into ashes.

One day, Oz gave Qrow two four packages, though he had offered to deliver two since the others are heavier.

"Hah you think I can't lift all four of them?" Qrow asked sarcastically, stacking the four boxes. "I've been doing this for five years! And surely if my Harbinger isn't heavy enough-" he yelped and fell as the boxes all scattered on the floor. "Oz, what the hell are these things?"

"Some personal things for a boy named James."

"Last name?"

"Ironwood."

"For a guy who can build an army of robots, I'm surprised that he can't just whatever is inside of this box for himself."

Ozpin changes the subject. "You know what to do." Qrow grabs the two boxes, one big one small and stuffs it in his backpack. As he was about to head to the door, Ozpin stopped him. "Qrow are you sure you don't need a jacket? It's Atlas to where you're going." He says while looking at the winged boy, only wearing a shirt as his top.

"Pssh it's just Atlas. I've been there before." He replied with no hesitation, left with the two things on his bag and flew. The gust of wind that had made Ozpin's hair a little messy.

Ozpin helped himself to restack the boxes that Qrow had dropped. As he read the descriptions he forgot to tell him one thing. The small thing that Qrow is holding is not for James but for a boy named Clover. Oz shrugged it off and placed the first half of the money on the cash register.

...

It took Qrow a week to head north west to Atlas. He remembered it like it was last year, cold as fuck. He also remembered why Raven dropped out of the job of how the weather conditions can be. Because there he is right now, flying up in the sky as little specs of snow landed on his face. If his misfortune was up to some good maybe he'll receive some hail.

As he landed on the house he pounded the door hard, chattering his teeth while his arm is shaking. He tried wrapping himself up with his wings, though there were holes on it that had led the slightest breeze in his body.

The door opens and it appears to be a man, taller and muscular than Qrow but still can be seen as young. "Can you stop banging the door?" He stopped to look at the boy's wings. "Are you those delivery faunuses?"

"Yeah? Pardon me for knocking on the door so hard, weird intention." James slowly nodded, then took a glance to see goosebumps on Qrow's arms.

"Are you cold?"

"Cold? I've been doing stuff like this for years." The wind was squalled, making Qrow wrapping himself with his arms, hunching his shoulders stiff.

"Just get inside. You look like death." Qrow expected James to have a no-mercy personality because of his robots, the robots James had made are harsh in general, and even one smacked Qrow on the head because he kicked on a vending machine. Qrow maybe shouldn't assume that James isn't as cold as the robots he made.

"Place the boxes on the table over there." James says.

"Before you ask, I left the other two back at my shop." James made a sound of approval as Qrow unzipped the bag and puts the two things on the table. 

James inspected the two boxes. "Strange, I didn't ask for something small."

"Hm? Oz said that all of those belong to you," he says, picking up the small item to his hand. He read the description. "Clover Ebi?"

"Are you serious? Is it one of those little lucky charms he ordered again?" James headed to the table with a boxcutter. "I can deliver that to him if you want. You're still shivering."

"You don't have to, I'm the one who has the mailman occupation. Not you." Qrow declines.

"You literally let out a 'yes' when I let you in. And the wings are not resting any sooner." He pointed out on Qrow's shoulders were hunched up. Not resting like his wings also which looked stiff.

"It's still my job to do it." James nodded his head. Qrow pulls out his weapon from his back and places it on the floor. He stood up from the chair to crack his back. "God that felt good. No wonder why I almost got scoliosis."

"I don't remember ordering a sword?"

A sound was heard by a flick. Which had made the weapon go lopsided. "It's also a rifle. Knife? Rifle? Knifle?" Qrow said with a smile. James puts his hand on his mouth, trying to hide his smile from the stupid joke. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Hide your smile. It lets me know that you're comfortable with my presence."

"If you're going out again, might as well you wear a jacket." James grabs a random jacket from the coat hanger.

"You realize that I have wings on my arms right?"

"I can cut holes on it." Qrow was anxious to say yes so he made a quiet sound of agreement. After getting permission from James, he was allowed to wander around the house. On top of a cabinet was a robotic dog.

"Zazi?"

"My first ever robot. It was feeling lonely when I was a kid, so I made him." James says with a smile.

Qrow turned on the robotic dog. It yips and yaps which had made the boy flinch. The dog had chased him around the table, resulting for James to laugh. "You had an interest in making robots because of your loneliness?"

"I guess you could say that."

Qrow asks in concern. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He replied coldly.

"Want to talk about it with-"

"No."  
...

As the door opens, the two boys were greeted by a gust of cold wind. Qrow made a shivering sound.

"So?" James asks.

"I'm not complaining." Qrow can still feel the goosebumps on his arms but he felt warmer. He only shuddered his back once but that was it. "Can you point to me where this Clover guy is?"

"He's four blocks beside your right. You can just walk there."

"Since you're here already, why don't you walk with me?" _is this boy seriously-_

"Sure." James replied. Qrow smiled and grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging James along to walk with him. James would've said no but he just had this urge to not hurt the boy's feelings. He didn't bother to move his arm away from the hold as it did feel a little warm for this cold weather.

Qrow, getting his chance, finally gets to ask James a question he's been longing to ask. "What was in that box anyways?"

"New arm prosthetic."

"Is that what are also inside the two other boxes?" James nods. "Good luck on your robot dick." Qrow teases him.

James stammers. "He-Hey not like that!" Him being flustered led to Qrow laughing.

"I'm joking man." He says while nudging his elbow to James' robotic arm part. James' face didn't get as humorous as Qrow expected so they walk in silence.

Qrow looked at the address in the box and risen his head up to the house. He knocks on the door, the door opens, leading to a well aged guy with brown hair. "James is that you?"


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloves being cheeky to Ironwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they sound like little children talking, they were used to be 14. Until I had to advance the plot (for the fluff)

"James is that you?" He looks at the winged boy beside James. He smiled at him cheeky. "You're finally coming out of your closet and start talking with people eh?"

"Don't say it like that, Clover. He's only here to give you your order." James replied. Clover ignored what he said because he sets his eyes on Qrow.

"Nice jacket bird boy." He winks at Qrow, only to receive a negative stare from him. "Sorry, I don't know you much so I call you by the first thing I see." Clover apologizes.

Qrow shrugs it off, appreciating Clover's apology in advance. "He cut the holes for my wings so I'm thankful for that." He tugs the jacket on him, squirming around to make himself warmer. It's been a few minutes since being outside and to Qrow he is getting more used to the weather.

Clover widened his eyes and coos. "Awwie." The boy looked at James still with that distinct smile. "And you said that he's just, 'there to give me my order'."

Angrily, James says. "You better be lucky a bird faunus is here or else I would have run back to my house to get my gun." Qrow scoffed quietly.

Cons of being a Bird Faunus (by Qrow):

1\. You can't get a good decent conversation from a person because that person always has to be cautious with their words. If they fucked up, it's more likely that faunus to run away and ditch the whole mailman thing.

Qrow felt mildly offended when James had said that, but chose to keep his cool. He could slice him in half with his harbinger but for now he couldn't let intrusive thoughts hang on him.

Qrow lent Clover the little box and waved James a goodbye. He had fled off to the sky. When Qrow is no longer seen, the two men continued their conversation. Going back to the subject...

"Ironwood being nice huh?" He says with a smirk, raising his eyebrow as if he doesn't show his pride already.

James replies, while still being embarrassed. "Shut up, he was cold in Atlas. Keyword: Atlas."

"He was cold." He says in denial.

"So? You could always just get your package and leave him alone, not wondering what he's going to do next." Now to think of it, Clover had a valid point.

"It's- his wings look very cool, but holy crap I don't want to see it turn into icicles."

"See? What's hurting about being honest?" Ironwood goes to change the subject and to just open the box. As Clover opens the box he showed his little charm.

"It's a four leaf clover, they say four leaf clovers are lucky!" _As if I didn't know what it meant already_ , James internally says.

"You already have the name of it so why bother purchasing one?"

"Why even purchase a good luck charm when you're the luckiest one yourself?" A familiar voice said. Both looked up to see Qrow's head popping out on the roof. James hides his face to cover himself being confused.

"How long have you been there?" Clover asks.

"How long was it when he said that my wings look cool?" James' blush got more visible, really embarrassed about how Qrow heard that.

"Wh-Why are you even here?"

"I left my cape at your house." He says obliviously. Nothing in his tone sounded creepy or cheeky, just innocent minded.

"Was it really necessary to pull a pickup line though?"

"A crow just want to have fun." He sang out to the tune of the song 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'.

"I admit that pickup line made me flattered."

...

It took him a week and a day to fly back to his delivery service. It was starting to get to the evening but luckily Qrow can see from his night vision. He opens the door, which he found Ozpin waiting for him.

"Qrow, I think that you are old enough to know this... new stuff." New stuff? _Not one of his cryptic stuff again._ Qrow thought.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin sighs.

"Have you heard the tale of the four maidens?"


	3. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz and Qrow having a talk... squawk.

"Have you heard the tale of the four maidens?" Ozpin asked Qrow.

Qrow rubbed his chin. "I think so. Four girls helped an old man, old man says thank you and grants them magic that are coded to the four seasons. Yada yada." As he was done talking, he grabbed his back pocket to drink his flask of whiskey.

"What if I tell you that the story is real?" Qrow spits out his whiskey. It was like as if Ozpin were to tell a lie.

"Oz, I know you look old as fuck. But you're the same age as me. And what I know is that you are never too young to know that magic isn't real."

"Explain this." Qrow was confused. He blinked and the grey haired man who was in front of him was no longer there. A light chirp was heard, Qrow looked down to see a tiny grey bird with green tints on the tip of the feathers. The grey bird flew from first the ceiling lamp, the window, and the door knob.

Qrow can't help but almost laugh. It's like seeing Ozpin's hair flying around the corners.

The bird flew to the cash register, started pushing the buttons. One of the buttons had opened the money stash and Ozpin took a couple of dollars. Qrow exclaimed, trying to chase the bird around the room. He was in defeat and rested himself in a chair. The bird dropped the money and formed back to human Ozpin.

"Do you believe me now?" Qrow took a minute to catch his breath.

"What are you even implying?" He asked seriously.

"The last two packages are not exactly something you should carry at the same time." He sighs. "Let this be my offer to be giving you a gift."

"Do I get magic powers?"

"No." Qrow pouted. "You could be a bird though." Qrow lifted his eyebrow, showing clear interest he leaned closer to Ozpin.

"A bird?" He stopped himself from saying 'deal'. "How does that affect me from my mailman experience?"

"Much more than you think."

...

"Now this is racist."

"Your name reminded me of a crow, Qrow. It fills the aesthetic."

"I'm so small!"

"You are a bird! You are meant to be small!" Qzpin can hear the voice of complaint in his head. _shut up shut up shut up. You let me turn him into a bird Ozma._

_The way you're executing it makes me want to die along with the past four generations of me._

"What do I do now?" Ozpin let out a 'hm?' "What do I do as a bird?"

"Grab those two packages." Qrow picks the two boxes up, almost falling down to the ground. "Just think about you being a bird."

Qrow took a deep breath. He almost fell to the ground again until he had picked himself up by flying around. He turned back into his faunus self on the cashier counter "That felt way more lighter than I expected."

"It's great that you like it."

"Oz, you did know you shared with me information that... that people think that it's just a fairytale."

"I know."

"Do you realize that you may have caused a consequence?"

"I am consequence myself... and apparently it won't seem to shut up." Ozpin can hear Ozma laughing his butt off. _fuck I meant 'have' not 'am'._ That didn't stop Ozma from laughing. "Besides, you aren't the only one that I told."

"Who?"

Ozpin waited, tapping his finger more faster to create suspense. A minute later he changed his mind to another subject. "How's the delivery?"

"Uuh... the two boys were weird. But I think I'm the one who weirded them out."

"You did an attempt at one of your pickup lines?"

"It was so horrible also. I bet that Lucky Charm felt embarrassed."

"I find them an effort." Qrow shot a look at Ozpin. "I don't mean it in a mean way." He says with a nervous chuckle. Qrow shrugs his shoulders as Oz eyes on Qrow's new clothing. "Didn't think that you wore a jacket."

"Jimmy, a-k-a James offered it." Qrow replied, putting the boxes back on the counter. Ozpin made a sound, showing interest.

"Huh, I never knew that James had a heart."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you answer that for yourself?" Ozpin says, which left the faunus guy nothing else to say. He smiled and opens the door to leave. That made Qrow lost in his thoughts.

 _Stupid Ozpin with his stupid cryptic lines to say._ Qrow opens the door and tries to form into his bird form. As soon as he did, he flew to the rooftop. _James had a heart? What? Does his heart have a prosthetic also?_

That question made him ask himself maybe if that's the right reason. He heard of a technician trying to build the first artificial aura. The chances of even building a heart prosthetic can be possible.

He flew back down to the ground, form back to his human self. As soon as he opens the door, he walked near the two boxes. He picked each of them, shaking lightly. They don't have the same sound as what a heart will sound like. Not that Qrow knows the weight of it, it's just a better thing to guess the weight than to not.

Qrow's dumbass realized that Ozpin meant it metaphorically, not physically. He threw the box to the ground in embarrassment due to his stupidity. A dark shade of red aura appeared and broke the box.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, heading close to the box. It was open of course. Qrow went to find some tape. As soon as he got back he took a glance at the item. Being curious he pushed the box away. The item looked like half of a torso from what Qrow had assumed.

For every second he looks at the half torso he gets awkward with staring at it. He put the half torso back and taped the box.

Sure it wasn't what he had expected, he expected a prosthetic heart. But seeing the half torso just stuck onto his mind at night.

...

Being a bird, got ten more times easy for Qrow. He didn't have to worry about their weight and if the box is going to fall. Sure it took him a week and a half to get to Atlas but it was worth it.

Though when flying, all can Qrow think is the box he had damaged and the possibility of James seeing it. He felt like he invaded some privacy. He even saw how James went quiet when he tried to joke about a robot dick.

During one of those days, Qrow had rehearsed a whole script on how to apologize to James. Even thinking about the possible outcomes he could just in case something goes wrong.

Still, what happened to James to where he got a half torso prosthetic?

He's already arrived to James' house, though it was already night time. Qrow didn't want to interrupt the sleeping he's probably having, nor he didn't have enough money to rent a hotel. His best option was to go on top of the roof in his bird form (he would do it as a human but where's the fun in that). He formed to a faunus to place the box on his right and shifted back into a bird. While as a bird he sulked around in the roof about his paycheck.

 _How do birds sleep?_ he asked himself. He tested it out by laying back, but remembered he is facing to the roof and not the neighborhood. So he fell down to the ground, letting out a loud squawk. 

He expected to fall from the back. He fell from the right side which had made the bird boy bounce a little. Another loud squawk was yelled. Qrow using his left wing as support to get him back up as he tries to fly again. He made another wail as his right mantle can't go all the way up, making the shoulder going down quickly. It made his balance on flying go back down on the ground.

He formed back to his faunus self, looking to see what happened to his right arm. Some parts of his feathers fell. It wasn't any better when flying as a faunus because he had to use more force on the arms than in his bird form. When he tried to fly, his right arm lost balance which made him fly to the left, resulting to hit the door hard. He prays that James didn't hear it.

The door opens.

"What are you doing here?"


	4. A Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give them some sleep, gosh.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't Ironwood, but that boy who ordered the lucky charm. Qrow's reaction still goes to immediate panic.

"I can explain!"

"You are lucky, immensely lucky. There is a big chance that I've gotten my Kingfisher and you will be dead before you got your weapon out." Qrow leans to the wall on the house, folding his arms together.

"Ironic really. My semblance is misfortune, which gives bad luck." He smiles at that while also winking with both eyes, as a misfortune joke.

Clover chuckles. "Funny enough my semblance is good fortune. Lucky you huh?" Clover said with a wink on one eye. Qrow got flustered from that and coughs, trying to hide the blush that crept up. That is some immense luck to find someone with an opposite semblance like his.

Would you even call that luck or vise versa of his misfortune? Maybe it was enough for him to make so many "fortune" and "luck" jokes.

He wavered his right arm, then lost his straight position into a more crooked one. Which is a response to how painful the arm is giving him. "Eeeh not exactly lucky."

_Wow, another luck joke. If I would take a shot for every time I make a luck joke, I could exchange it for a bottle._

Getting on to the real question."What are you doing on such a late night?" Asked Clover. Qrow snapped back to reality as he let out an 'uuuuh' before saying anything.

"I arrived here early and surprisingly I didn't have enough money to rent a hotel." Explained Qrow.

"You have a high paying job, yet you don't have enough money to rent a hotel?"

"Faunuses like me get tired, so we have to go on boats and ships at times because a bitch's arms need some rest." Qrow suddenly remembered that time he tried to sneak in the boats but was threatened with guns to pay up.

"So you slept in my roof?"

"I can sleep anywhere that can make me sleep." That sentence kind of creeped Clover out.

"You realize you kind of entered this stalker-ish level."

"Yeah... do you want me to buy you a lucky charm? To owe you back?"

"Never sleep again." He replied deadpan. Clover hears Qrow laugh before closing the door, until a loud thumping sound was heard. He heard a painful yell from what he assumed if from the winged boy. He turns back to open the door to see Qrow on the ground, trying to get himself back up. Clover walks up to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Arm difficulties heheh." He tries to fly but again, he fell. "Hey you, Lucky Charm, you help me get back on your roof."

"Sure, but as soon as you wake up, I'm going to get Glynda to repair your arm." That made Qrow worried.

"Oh no." Oh no indeed because Qrow know's who Glynda is and what her semblance is about. "I think I'm actually never going to sleep again."

After helping Qrow to get up the roof he got back inside his house. Clover felt a little guilty from not inviting him inside. But then again, he was already there in the first place.

The least he could do is give him a blanket or else he may get a cold. He opened the door again and threw the blanket at the roof. Qrow yelled out. "Are you sure I can use it?"

"I can swim to the pool with only my shorts! I'm going to be fine."

"Don't make me picture that."

"That's what you get for entering the stalker level. 'Stalker'."

Qrow pictured that.

'Stalker'. He expected a nickname like 'exploding feathers' or something that complimented his faunus wings. So he took the nickname from Clover as a jokester welcoming man.

Thinking of something nice is temporary, because Qrow is back to be picturing that.

Clover got back to his room and flopped himself face flat to the bed. He started kicking his legs on the bed with guilt and embarrassment, made a complaining noise also but it was muted by the pillow on his face. That. Was awkward.

He replayed the times he thinks he may had said the wrong thing to Qrow. It was embarrassing enough for him to drift back to sleep.

...

The following day, Glynda had paid a visit to Clover's house to repair Qrow's disjointed shoulder. She couldn't say how many times Qrow had screamed or whine out loud, but it was much to say that it was so bad that the ground have gone shattering to cracks.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your roof!" Qrow said, waving to Clover.

"Just go to Ironwood, Stalker." Clover replied in a joking tone. Qrow decided to walk the whole time he went to Jame's house. Along the way he tripped on one of his very own cracks he created.

"Ah! Qrow, you're just in time." James chided him. "We wanted someone to test her rather than us."

"Testing? I ain't doing some fifty question survey-" oh, "what do you mean by to test 'her'?" He was greeted by collapsing down to the floor by a hug. A girl with short ginger hair with curls, giving off the most pure smile Qrow had seen in a while.

"Salutations!"


	5. A Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow meets Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter today scarred me :(. Why can't it be those fluffy fics on this website?

"Salutations!" The gingered haired girl exclaimed. Qrow groans, using his arm to lift himself up to a sitting position. _That smile. So... pure..._

"Hey there, how old are you?"

"I think I'm five years old." She puts her fingers to show Qrow a number. "Am I six yet since my birthday is coming up?"

"Sure. James and," he looked at the professor's name tag, "Pietro. I think that we should arrange a playdate for this girl and my niece, Ruby."

"We can't do that." Pietro said sternly. Qrow tilted his head. "Penny is not what people see in the naked eye. If she's out with other people, then I'm afraid that society will see her as a piece of scrap." He explained with a not-so positive voice.

"So like," Qrow bends his arms and moves robotic-like, "'beep boop. Does not compute.'"

James almost spat out his coffee, he swallowed the coffee and coughs. "How-How did you know that?"

Qrow chuckles. "We are in your house, your house. And you make a shit load of robots." Well he wasn't wrong about that. "Pietro, your keyword is 'not what people sees in the naked eye'. So you know that there is going to be a secret in her." He wasn't wrong about that also.

"I guess I should watch out for my wording." Said Pietro. Qrow nodded as James continues to finish his coffee.

"She does look human though, right?" James asks.

"Yeah, don't tell me you haven't give her a name-" the girl interrupted Qrow.

"Hi there! I'm Penny Polendina! How may I assist you?" Holy fuck, that line made Qrow's back cringed all the way to Mistral.

"Jimmy, erase that whole dialogue immediately. No six year old would say that."

"Aw." James said with literal bummer. Qrow clears his throat and James turns his head to look at him. Qrow pointed at the boxes.

"I also got your two packages. If that hasn't lighten your mood, let me tell you, Penny gives great hugs."

"Thank you." Qrow picks up the two boxes again and places it at the kitchen table. James goes to the kitchen, picking up a boxcutter. Though he stopped when he sees a little nudge on one of the bigger boxes. "Why is there a damage for-"

"I'm sorry..." Qrow cleared his throat again."OzpinandIwerehavingachatandhesaidthatyouhaveagoodheartandmystupidassthoughtitwasmeaningoneofyourprostheticssoIshookthebox," He took a big breath. "ThenIrealizedthathemeantitmetaphoricallysoIgotangryatmyselfandthrewitonthefloorwhichmadetheboxtearandopen."

"Hey, take a deep breath. Please break that whole thing down."

"I," he coughed and wheezed, "got angry at something and," he coughed again and sniffles his nose, "damaged your box." He then sneezes, making few of the feathers on his wings take off.

"See, not so bad when you take things on a less stressing matter."

"You're not mad?"

"If my prosthetic is not damaged then I'm not." James says. He picks up the two boxes and Qrow's surprise, he is holding it like it was nothing. The door went shut, which only leaves to Qrow, Penny and Pietro (who he is sleeping after being way exhausted).

Penny tugs onto Qrow's wings. "What was that feeling?"

"What do you mean Penny?"

"You spoken fast and you look so... I don't know that word. 

"Scared is the word you're probably looking for." Qrow says, leading Penny to gasp with amazement. 

"I'm Penny Polendina, the first robot to have an artificial aura. I will do my best to be alike to other people!" Fuck his back cringing to mistral, it cringed more that his shudders had gone to Amity and a loop to Atlas.

"James, please make her sound like a real human."

"Hey I'm trying my best..." James silently says. That line kind of made Qrow's heart ache.

"No-Not like that! It's just we want her to sound less, robotic. Even though she is a robot of course!" He says, looking a Penny. Penny looked at him sadly. He fucked up. "B-But you have a soul like us. Do you get what I mean?"

"Then I'll truly be combat ready!" Penny bursted out with the smile Qrow knows and loves. Though he didn't expect Penny to release out a bunch of floating swords from her backpack.

Qrow firstly became shocked on how a little girl like Penny can hold such weaponry. "Hey there now, my nieces are already on their start to use a scythe and gauntlets and you're pulling this out?" Penny nodded her head and moves around her body so the swords can follow her movements. Qrow is impressed by how she can control it, until one of the swords had stabbed the floor. Qrow panicked and grabs the blanket near the sofa so it doesn't show the mark, he then ruffles Penny's head. "It won't hurt to teach three kids weapon wielding, would it?"

He can hear Jame's yell from meters away. "I can hear you from all the way out there!" Penny puts away her swords to her backpack. Qrow crouched to reach Penny's height, he goes to lower his voice.

"It won't hurt to sneak you out would it?" Both of them put their thumbs up in agreement.

"I don't have a prosthetic ear but I can still hear you!"

...

"Come on. Repeat what I said."

Qrow sighs. "Don't give a little girl bad ideas." James nodded his head, gesturing for him to continue. "Not even your own nieces." Qrow whispers to Penny. "I'm still searching you out so don't forget that."

"Hey!" Qrow and Penny stood up straight, both giving James the puppy eyes. "If it makes you happy enough, I'll set an arrangement of a play date for Penny and your niece."

"Nice! We should do it from 2 weeks after today. Pens, isn't it great to talk to people not older to you?"

Penny smiles. "I would love that! I get to have one of my very first friend!"

"I thought I was your friend." All three men said.

"Well see you later Jimmy, thanks for letting me see this pure girl."

"It's James." Qrow waved off and gets into his position for flying. "Hey! I forgot to ask-"


	6. A Long Time Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm yes, Qrow has a friend. Funny laugh. Seriously that is 80% of the chapter and everyone has to be surprised by it.

"It's James." Qrow waved off and gets into his position for flying. "Hey! I forgot to ask-" he was interrupted by a big gust of wind flowing around him. Qrow was already gone. "What is your name?"

"His name is Qrow Branwen, Mister Ironwood!" James looked at Penny with surprise, but his face slowly risen to a soft smile.

"Of course you would know it. How was he to you?"

"While you're putting on your prosthetic, Qrow offered to play some cards. I keep on winning!"

"Really?" The thought of a bird faunus playing cards with a robot that’s more likely to be smarter than him, it’s amusing.

"Though he saw a cat walking around the window and he squawked on it." _What the fuck?_

"Really." That’s probably one of the aspects of being a faunus.

"But I scolded him so he lets me pet the cat." The story that Penny gives felt like hieroglyphics.

James tried to process that story in his head. The more he made it specific, the less he found Qrow to be a random stranger but more of a sweet friend. Despite the times Qrow called him Jimmy. How could a person one day come from James to Jimmy?

"Would you like me to get you ready to meet Ruby?"

"Of course!" James holds the little girl’s hand lightly, opening the door to get back to the house. That’s strange, there wasn’t a blanket on the door before. James grabs the blanket and lifts it up.

"Why is there a stab on the floor?"

...

Qrow knocks the door at his friend's house. A few seconds later his friend, Taiyang opens it. "Hey, Tai-Tai."

Taiyang smiles, exclaiming. "Qrow! What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine arranged a play date with Ruby, not to be mean to Yang."

"That's fine with me."

"You don't get it, I'm taking her with me to go to Atlas."

"You could always say that we could shop together, no need to be shy." Tai says with a flirtatious wink. _OH YOU WANNA BRING THAT TIME DID YOU?_

"I had a crush on you, years ago! Fuck shy me. I mean you did- that's not the point Tai-entire team-yang Xiao Long!" Tai lightly pushes Qrow's shoulder, recapping a time he horribly confesses to Tai. Qrow wavers his arms around so his wings can slap Tai's body. "What I'm trying to say is how are you not concerned about this?"

"Have you not see yourself lately? Those eyebags are bigger than this whole family’s abandonment issues.” Harsh. "You need to have a break, besides, you did say that you have a friend?"

"What does that mean?!"

Tai ignored Qrow’s question. "Ooo tell me, what does this person look like?" James?

Qrow spoke softly. "Kind for such an Atlesian man. He smiled once and he turned that upside down like come on! I want to see more of that smile!" Fuck.

"You only describe details when you get really interested." Qrow knew Tai didn't mean it in a romantic way. How could he describe it? Qrow doesn't really express emotions so it's a shock to see him being genuinely happy.

"... I'll pay you twenty dollars to not tell anyone else about that." He says, stressing the word 'anyone'.

"A promise is a promise. Gotta go get my wallet." Tai says, leaving Qrow in front of the door. Qrow leaned on the house wall and shuts his mind from reality to contemplate.

_How did this man managed to fuck the entire team? His dick was fine not gonna lie- agshshshsb get your mind out of the gutter. Why did he even point out that I have a friend? I have friends... right?_

Qrow stopped thinking when he heard two familiar giggles. Aw yes, his two nieces, Ruby and Yang. He could see his two little girls coming out from the living room.

Ruby runs up to Qrow and jumps onto his arm, for her arms to hang Qrow's like a monkey. "Did you hear dad, Yang? Uncle Qrow got a friend!" She says as she beams a smile at her uncle for Qrow as to ruffling her hair.

"What is with you guys being surprised that I have a friend?" Ruby shrugs her shoulders. "Besides Rubes, like me, you're having a friend also."

"A playdate?" Yang asks.

"Lucky guess! No offense to you, Firecracker."

"It's coolio! You two really needed to socialize." Yang says with a parental tone.

"No need to act all Ra-" Yang gives him a cold stare. Her purple eyes had melted to red, "aaaaaa-aaaaaiiiiiiiyang to me." _Good job Qrow, it's always you to make Yang live with her abandonment issues._

Qrow let Ruby fall down from his arm. He gave Yang permission to hug him for whatever reason, some kid thing to do. Qrow can feel some existential tears from the fuck-up line that he did

"So where do you want to go to?"

"I think Grimm's is a good clothing store."

"You realize that we're buying a jacket for Ruby, right?"

"I know." Really Qrow? _You really have to stop me from giving both sympathy and jokingly hatred from you._ Taiyang thought.

"Ruby!" Taiyang yelled out from behind. "Do you like Grimm's?"

Qrow can hear Ruby’s response far in the living room. "Grimm's I love Grimm’s!" Tai sighs, closing the door and bringing out the keys to lock the door.

"Why are you an influence to this family?" Tai asks.

Qrow grinned at Tai. "When am I not?" Taiyang lightly pushes Qrow’s back playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what kind of RWBY crack I was on but I have snorted so much that my grammar started to break.
> 
> I WANTED TO ADD SUMMER IN THE CHAPTER BUT THIS FANFIC CENTERS AROUND FLUFF, NOT SOME RANDOM ASS PLOT NO ONE AIN'T FOLLOWIN FOR.


End file.
